


Taking Things

by Fred_Is_Just_Joking_George



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Harry, One Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred_Is_Just_Joking_George/pseuds/Fred_Is_Just_Joking_George
Summary: Harry's things keep going missing and he swears Tom is the one behind of it.And of course no one else see's it.Note: It's a short one shot. Okay, bye potatoes!





	Taking Things

At first it started small, the book he needed at the library gone.

The last treacle tart gone.

His limited amount of quill's gone.

Then it got progressively more advanced.

His parchment running out long before it should.

His potion supplies go missing after just setting them out.

His finished classwork gone.

On and on things went missing around Harry when he needed them.

And Harry was seriously losing his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Who had the book?

Riddle did and he was oh so gracious to lend it to Harry.

Who had the last treacle tart?

Riddle did and the bastard didn't even like sweets, but he stared Harry down as he ate every single crumb without making a single mess.

Who knew that Harry needed to borrow a quill before he could even ask?

Well everyone did, because Harry was notorious for always needing quills, but thats not the point, Riddle was always there to offer one.

Who convently had extra parchment on hand?

Riddle did.

Who had volunteered to be his potion partner and instantly after this decision Harry's potion ingredients stopped disappearing.  
Riddle.

Who found his missing classwork?

Riddle.

Riddle. Riddle. Riddle. Every. Single. Time.

And Harry was ten seconds away from literally tearing his hair out in frustration because no one else was seeing it.

It went on for a solid two weeks every day things going missing and only Riddle being able to remedy it.

Until one day Harry just snaps

He marched down the halls looking for the oh so charming bastard.

Finally he see's the source of his anger just walking down a hallway alone, his bigger frame cutting a sharp imagine against the stone walls.

"Riddle! I swear to Merlin I know it's you taking my bloody stuff, you bastard!" Harry angrily shouts to draw the assholes attention.

Harry storms over with fire in his eyes as Riddle turns around with a self satisfied smirk adoring his stupidity handsome face.

When Harry does get closer he's hit by the fact that this may look a little ridiculous, Tom was much taller than Harry's short stature and could easily overtake him in a physical fight, but Harry was too angry to care.

"Why Harry, I have absolutely no clue what you are so angry about" Tom said in his stupidly annoying smooth voice and then the bloody bastard had the nerve to fucking smile, like he was just talking about the weather.

"Cut the bullshit, you ass. You have been taking my things just to fuck with me and I want it to stop." Harry was huffing at the end of his rant and was ready to start casting hexes at the slightest hint of being made fun of.

Tom narrowed his eyes and his smile instantly slides of his face and before Harry could react he's being crowded against the stone wall and being kissed by Riddle.

And all of a sudden Harry knew why Riddle was taking his things.

Riddle had a crush on him.

The end.


End file.
